Plants' Talk
by RoCelia
Summary: A short story for PVZ. What would plants say or think when the zombies are gone?
1. Daytime

**OK, I hate to be so rushed, but this is what I've done. I've got this idea, wrote down this stuff and published it in a second. I was kind of impulsive. ;P**

**Well, anyway here's a new short story for PVZ. What would plants say or feel when the zombies are gone?**

* * *

This was a normal day for the small yawn. The plants were enjoying the sunshine.

Light shone on the sunflowers. They smiled. "It is such a nice day!" called one of the sunflowers, "No zombies, no waves approaching, no attacks and defense! So wonderful! No need to produce sunshine any more!"

Peashooter said: "I've practiced enough shooting skills."

Repeater nodded, "I'm more accurate."

Snow pea: "Everybody I pointed at will freeze."

Gatling pea:" I'm the master at shooting one point."

Three heads of three peas sang together. "We are the sample of teamwork. We are the most efficient!"

A chomper groaned. "I'm bored. I can't wait to chew the undead again. They are delicious."

Wall nut wobbled. "I'm not just a main tank! I can explode, roll over and crush zombies. I have the most variability to evolution."

Potato mine: "More time for thinking!"

Cherry bomb…

"Brother, really, let's take this slow!"

"No, I gonna blow!"

"No zombies, no explosion!"

"But I'm still going to blow!"

"No, you can't!"

"Fine! Rest for now!"

* * *

**So far I've done the part for day-time plants. I'll figure out what mushrooms would say. R&R!**


	2. Night time

**New chapter. Rather lazy and short. Well, mushrooms don't talk as much as us.**

**Enjoy and **

* * *

Night is the time for mushrooms to enjoy. It was their turn to have fun.

Sun-shroom smiled: "I can provide sunshine during night time, but I dislike it. No I can have a rest. No more sunshine needed to spit out."

Puff-shroom: "I'm small yet important! I'm tiny but I can shoot spores to attack! I'm the most adaptable one!"

Fume-shroom: "Thanks to the puff-shroom. I found my own value. But to add something: my spores can penetrate steel, so I'm more powerful."

Few minutes after…

Gloom-shroom: "ohhh…oh… Now I envy puff-shroom. It looks so happy… I hope I am the fume-shroom I used to be."

Grave buster: "I'm hungry. No graves to bite! I'm eager to dig some money out! I've done my job, now where's the reward?"

Hypro-shroom said to grave buster: "Don't worry. We've done a great job in teaching zombies and changing their mind. Now zombies are our friends! They play an important role in our life!"

Scaredy-shrroom: "You guys can't call me coward any more. I'll no longer hide underground."

Ice-shroom: "Why do I still look emotionless? I don't have to deal with zombies."

Sea-shroom: "Used to be when thinking about the sea, I sighed and complained that was just a dream. Now I have the chance to travel. I'm going on a voyage!"

Magnet-shroom: "I made it. I nailed it! I survived. I can do this job! I'm Magneto!"

Doom-shroom:"I'm the doom-shroom! Nothing I can't destroy! I'm the Ares in the shroom-world!"

* * *

**What do you think they gonna say?**


	3. rooftop

**New chapter. Freaking short. My story could be probably the shortest 3-chapter story ever. But enjoy it. ;P**

* * *

Flower Pot: "It is so nice of the house owner to deliver the mission to me. I can finally here for flowers, not peas any more! Wait…I'm still a plany!" ;P

The Pults were practicing their shooting skills. Their fruit popped out and drew different parabolas in the air.

Cabbage-pult: "one cabbage, two cabbages, three cabbages…Bingo!"

Kernel-pult: "one corn, two corn, three…here comes the butter!"

Melon-pult: "one melon, two melons, three melons…I cracked the chimney! No!"

Umbrella Leaf: "You guys! Don't throw that stuff to me as you're doing target practice!"

The Pults: "But you are the judge! You need to anticipate that."

"Don't you ever try to aim on a judge, or you'll be disqualified!"

Marigold giggled: "What about taking a math lesson? Let me teach you geometry then you can hit your target more accurate."_ Then I can take money._

"But we are good at geometry!" The Pults explains, "Remember how we attack the zombies and defend the house?"

"Yes, but you are poor mathematicians but great parabola calculator!" Marigold cheered.


	4. In the Pool

Tangle Klep: "I'm invisible. No one can see me. I'm invisible. No one can see me. I'm invisible. No one can see me…"

Actually Tangle Klep was ignored by other plants, for they were tried to tell him he was not.

Lily Pad: "Time to nurture some lily flowers!"

Cattail: "I'm a cat, SEE? I've got a 'cat' in my name and I can catch and shoot zombies at all directions!"

Lily Pad: "What? A cat? What on earth that I breed a cat but not a flower? A mutant?"

Sea-shroom: "I'm back from the voyage. The pool feels much better than the sea. Too much surges!"

Spikeweed: "What the… why can't I hide in water!"

Potato Mine: "Neither can I. That's a question. Let me think…"

Imitater: "I don't have to deal with that! I can turn into anyone!"


End file.
